<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing the Will-o-Wisp by PureNegativity7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905539">Chasing the Will-o-Wisp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureNegativity7/pseuds/PureNegativity7'>PureNegativity7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Jumping, Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Anger, Arguing, Bar, Bisexuality, Bondage, Broken Bones, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Cat, Choking, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Crying, Cuddles, Cute Confessions, Drugged Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Evil Queen Toriel, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Fox Papyrus, Gay Sex, Headcanon, Healing, Hound Papyrus, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insane Asgore, Insomnia, Love Confessions, Master/Pet, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Paddling, Pain, Pansexual Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Remembering Resets, Resets, Rough Sex, SQUEAKY ToY, Sadness, Scars, Secrets, Secrets Revealed, Separation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shackle Sans, Size Difference, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Stubborn, Swapfell Gaster - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus/Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tags Are Hard, The Void, Threesome - F/M/M, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Weirdness, Whipping, Wisp Sans, baby talking the cat, chew toy, snuggles, universe hopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureNegativity7/pseuds/PureNegativity7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox watches his brother be taken by a mysterious black figure, unable to save him in time he follows them into a rift. Instead of ending up in the same place as his brother and the mystery kidnapper, he wakes up in a familiar forest. Though something seems wrong here, he isnt in his AU Anymore. So where did he end up.. and where is his brother?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasing the Will-o-Wisp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White snow crunched under the dark, blue knee-high boots of a small, bouncy skeleton. The dark blue head band wrapped around his skull bounced along while a large smile spread across his face. His light blue sweater that hung off his shoulders covered most of him besides a bit of a gap between his small dark blue shorts and boots. The large baggy sleeves almost covered his small black gloved hands that were balled in fists while he marched. He then abruptly stopped to turned on his toes to face the way he had just come from. The blue star eye lights that filled his dark sockets stared at a taller skeleton that slowly followed behind. </p><p>The larger skeleton monster wore a orange hoodie that had black sleeves along with a black hood. The hood was pulled up over his skull as two fox ears hung off it in a lazy like fashion. The lazy look of the ears matched the tired smile he had on his longer face. His sockets were half closed in a sleepy droop while his two orange eye lights rested on the smaller monster. His worn orange sneakers crunched in the snow, slightly making his long black pants wet at the bottom. </p><p>“Brother! Come on! Stop being a slow poke! We are already running late because of your laziness!” </p><p>The smaller monster put his hands on his small hips while he complained about the others speed. A soft chuckle came from the taller who took a hand out of his hoodie pocket to make a shoo motion with his fingers at the smaller skeleton in front of him.</p><p>“Go on bro, I’ll catch up to you soon. Promise.” </p><p>His voice was low yet smooth as he spoke. He had used the line many times before to be able to walk as slow as possible to his sentry post. The blue cladded skeleton just shook his head while he turned back around to start marching forward once again. He indeed knew what the line meant, that his brother would be at his post asleep when he was done with his rounds. </p><p>“Fine! But no naps on the way to your post again Brother! You need to take your job more seriously!” </p><p>The fuming Sans yelled out the further he got away from his lazy older brother. Papyrus just chuckled to himself while he watched the adorable, displeased Sans disappear from his sight. His one hand moved back into his pocket to search for the small box that laid within. Once found he pulled it out giving it a shake till one of the long thin white cigs popped up from the hole at the top. He went to put it between his teeth till his thoughts were quickly pulled from the urge to smoke by the loud scream. It filled the quietness of Snowdin Forest. His now brightly glowing eye lights went wide before he started to run quickly in the direction his brother had just stormed off in.</p><p>A short cut to get closer, once more. He could then see the small skeleton struggling in the hold of a tall, dark figures arms. Sans was kicking and clawing at the large arm that held him tightly. His panicked star eyes locked with his brother as he tried to scream out for him. His mouth was quickly covered by a pale white hand instead. Paps SOUL pounded against his rib cage as he watched Sans hold his hand out for him to grab. A swirling rift in time started to swallow the figure along with the small skeleton. Without a second thought papyrus used another short cut to get closer to his disappearing brother. His hand stretched out in time for their fingers to brushed together right before Sans was gone. Papyrus huffed as his orange magic flared in his right socket with rage. He took in a breath while he backed up some. Before the rift could close he ran for it, jumping into it to follow after. A sharp pain went through his bones quickly while he was swallowed by the blackness. The shock it caused him made the large monster loose conciseness. His last thought was that he was going to get his younger brother back no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Darkness, then a flash of blue. Swirling of blackness with the bright blue. A loud incoherent scream. Papyrus jolted up quickly, panic running through him as he searched around himself. White snow, tall green trees. Did he not make it in time? He could have sworn he followed after the figure and his brother! Maybe not? He rubbed his socketes roughly trying to remember what exactly happened. </p><p>He shook his head a bit, while he stood up from the pile of snow he had been laying in. He brushed off the white powder that clung to the fabric of his hoodie and pants with a deep sigh. He couldn’t remember anything after seeing his brother being held by a large dark mass. Papyrus started to stretch out his sore body when a sharp pain ran through his bones as he moved his arms over his head. A groan escaped him when he slowly put them back down to his sides. He would have to check himself out a little later to see where that pain came from but right now, he had to find Sans. </p><p>The tall skeleton put his hands in his hoodie pocket to grab at the cig he was thinking about smoking before this whole thing happened. The need for it was just stronger from the stress. He put it between his teeth with one hand as the other pulled up to light it with the beat up looking zippo lighter. He took a long slow drag of it closing his sockets. He held it in for a moment then blew out swirling orange smoke. Paps eyes opened again when he started to walk for the path that lead to Snowdin.</p><p>“Maybe this was all just a really bad dream... Fell asleep in a pile of snow again had a nightmare... I should find Sans before he starts to worry.”</p><p>He was trying his best to calm himself down. His brother wasn’t taken from him. He just had a nightmare about the resets again. A really weird one. Nothing new. He just had to get home, or to his post where his upset brother would be waiting for him. He took another drag while he walked up the path to his post. He stopped in his tracks when his eye lights spotted the station he sat at every day for work. The orange smoke quickly left his mouth and the cig fell to the snow. There was something wrong with it though. A pile of orangish red fluffy and black was where he was supposed to be. His attention was drawn from the pile of fluff by a loud scream, not one of pain but of anger. He looked around for the source before he hid behind a tree. A short cut to be closer to the post to watch the scene unfold. He peeked out to see a small dark red and black dressed skeleton storming his way to the sentry post. He tilted his head a bit before squinting hard.</p><p>“Sans?” </p><p>He whispered to himself while he stared harder. No, that wasn’t his Sans. He moved behind another tree to get a better look while the smaller skeleton slammed his gloved hand against the wood of the post. The ball of fluff quickly sat up with a loud yelp of surprise. </p><p>“The fuck you think you’re doing filth! Sleeping on the job yet again!? How many times must I tell you to do your fucking job properly!?”</p><p>The small monster screamed at the shaking mass of orange and black. The other monster just stayed silent while the smaller continued on his loud rant. </p><p>“Get your useless ass home! Looks like I’m going to have to teach you YET again how to do your fuckin job!”</p><p>The monster just nodded while he stood up from the small stool that he was sitting on. Papyrus was a bit shocked; this tall ass monster took all that yelling without a word back to the much smaller one in front of the post. He then went to step to get behind yet another tree when the smaller looked past the large monster and spotted him. He took a short cut to be behind a different tree right before a blast went off which made the large tree disappear in a matter of seconds. The only thing left was a burnt stump. Paps was grateful he had the thought to moved in time. He really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of a blast like that. Wait. He peeked out from behind his tree to see the large, snarling floating skeleton beast head. A Gaster Blaster? But... He was the only one who could use that in his home. His eyes moved to see which one of the two was controlling the dangerous weapon. The taller shaking monster he had just seen now stood tall in front of the smaller with a look paps knew well. The look he had given his human kid many times. </p><p>Paps thought to himself for a moment or two before deciding what he was going to do now. He wasn’t in his underground. This was an alternate universe, at least all those years in the lab theorizing about it wasn’t for nothing. He let out a deep breath before stepping out from behind the tree line into view.</p><p>“Yo..”</p><p>That’s all he could get out before he had to short cut to safety again. He stood behind the other two monsters now. Another blast made his former hiding spot no longer exist. A bead of sweat formed on the side of his skull while he watched the two, he assumed brothers, turn to face him. The large weapon did as well, it growled loudly while paps looked from it to the two a few times. He quickly put his hands up in surrender. </p><p>“Woah. No need to use such a thing for someone like me... I ain’t gonna fight you. So why not put it away bud?”</p><p>Paps was of course talking to the taller of the two. He didn’t get a response from either of them for a very long moment of awkward silence. The smaller skeleton started towards him with a look of pure rage in his small red eye lights. He had one star like eye like his brother that glowed in a cracked up socket. The other was just a tiny prick of red in a dark void of black. His own eyes started to wander down to stare at the very revealing outfit the other had on. </p><p>A heart shaped crop top with fish nets for a trim. Small black shorts that were held up by a belt with cross bones as the buckle. It looked like some fabric was hanging around it, almost like a skirt but didnt connect. Spiked leg garters that held up thigh high dark red boots. He looked back up the smaller when they got closer to him. That’s when he noticed the small bat wings that hung off the back of the sleeveless jacket he had on over everything. It was kinda cute. He was pulled from his looking when he was yanked down by the smaller skeleton. Strong too. </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?! Give me a good reason to not kill you right here and now!”</p><p>The monster yelled in his face but he kept his lazy smile poker face the whole time. Inside his head though he was starting to get pissed. What did he mean kill? Monsters shouldn’t kill other monsters. What kind of fucked up world had he landed in? He hoped with his whole being that his brother was not here alone somewhere. </p><p>“The names Papyrus pal. Nice ta meet you. What's your name? And your brother I assume over there... They got a name too? Manners first.” </p><p>He wasn’t going to give into a monster that killed for stupid ass reasons. While he asked his questions for names his eye lights had moved over to the tall monster who stayed in place. Their intense look had faded to a more worried one, but when they noticed paps look at them, they death glared him as a warning. He understood and kept his hands in view at all times. The two ended up putting on confused looks though. They looked at each other for a moment before they both looked back at paps. </p><p>“Your name is papyrus? ..are you fucking stupid?! Why would I believe that stupid ass bullshit! My brother's name is Papyrus! You couldn’t possibly have the same name! So why not tell me what your name really is bastard!” </p><p>Interesting. So, the taller was a papyrus too, and the smaller one is a Sans. He nodded in understanding to himself before he softly pulled the Sans hand off his sweater. He stood up straight while clearing his throat. He moved his eyes to the taller monster. </p><p>“I am Papyrus, But I’m from a different Universe. Same world and same people, just slightly different. I'm sure your papyrus can tell you all about it. Isnt that right Buddy...”</p><p>The small monster looked like he was about to turn him into a pin cushion. He stepped back while the taller monsters' eyes went wide.  He was right then. The paps knew everything and the Sans was like his. The beast head faded as the papyrus of this world started to get closer to the two of them. A blink of the eye and he was behind his brother. A hand moved out to grab at the smaller and pull them back from himself. </p><p>“M’Lord.. Could we please go home and talk about all of this there?”</p><p>For the first time paps got to hear the others voice. It was very soft almost unheard if you weren't listening. The Sans crossed his arms over his chest and let out a small growl. Seems like he was agreeing, but didn’t enjoy the thought. The taller monster put his other hand on paps shoulder as they all took a short cut to the home of the two brother's. Paps head spun for a moment, normally he was in control of the short cuts it was weird for someone else to do it for him. A quick glance around the home made paps feel slightly better. It looked a lot like his, but darker and cleaner. Very interesting. </p><p>Once in the home, the two brothers turned to the strange skeleton who called himself papyrus too. The smaller brother crossed his arms while glaring up at the fox hooded weirdo. The larger brother looked down at the smaller before he got a nod which meant he was allowed to speak. </p><p>“Well... Other papyrus...”</p><p>The tall monster felt weird saying that so he started to mess with the string on his hoodie. Then with a louder but not quite normal speaking tone the dog-eared hooded monster began to speak.</p><p>“There seems ta be a misunderstanding here... I’m guessing yah think that M’lord doesn’t know anything... That may be true fer yer brother... But that isn't the case here.” </p><p>The orange cladded stranger blinked a few times slowly, then tilted his head to one side so the fox ears on his hood flopped to that side. So, the Sans of this world wasn’t like his at all. He knew about the resets, the human. Then why didn’t he know about the other worlds out there. Did the Papyrus of this world not work in the lab like he did?</p><p>“If that is true... Why did he question my name? Did you not work with the Royal Scientist... or did you not tell your brother everything?” </p><p>He was going to get his answers one way or the other. When he was done speaking the taller skeleton looked a bit more upset. The smaller had gone from staring at him like he would die from each word he spoke to staring at his brother with the same look. The large monster looked down to his brother giving him a nervous gold fanged smile. </p><p>“W-well.. I did.. Tell yah I had more ta say... b-but yah wanted a few days ta process everything else..”</p><p>Sans face went from pissed to irritated. He did indeed say that to his brother and was going to ask him to continue in a few more days, looks like it would be today instead. </p><p>“Then get to talking Papyrus.. Tell me about these other worlds.. And the days you worked with her.” </p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>Sans gave a growl as both of the taller skeletons answered at once. He rolled his eye lights and pointed to his brother while he glared hard at the traveler in his home. </p><p>“I was talking to him idiot Fox! You just keep your mouth shut and pretend like you don’t exist right now!” </p><p>For a moment there the so-called fox thought the smaller had actually turned decent. Guess he was wrong about that too. That or he was only nice to his brother, he went for the latter.  He did as he was told with a loud huff that he knew Sans heard. He really wanted a smoke right now, but didn’t know the rule about it in this house. His back pressed against the wall to lean on it there quietly like he was told to do. He started to look around the home some more as the large skeleton explained the days in the labs. The theory about other worlds and how Undyne had become the royal scientist. It was almost the same as his world, but with a bit more violence in it all. </p><p>He reached a hand up to start rubbing at one of the ears on his hoodie while his eyes traveled up the stairs to the second floor. The two doors of bedrooms he expected to see was only one, then the other one was at the very end of the walk way. He knew for certain that lead to the bathroom. So, there is only one room upstairs? His eyes then moved to the opening that lead to the kitchen. Then around the living room, a couch, coffee table and a small arm chair that looked more like a thrown then a normal chair. He could easily guess who's that was. The black trim and dark red cushions on it really screamed out that it was the Sans. The whole M’lord thing too. No T.V though. Then was there a Napsaton here? He just rolled his head to stare at the brothers again. He taller was crying on his kness and the smaller was rubbing his now showing skull. The hood had come off. He let out a gasp loud enough for the others to hear. The smaller was the only who looked though. </p><p>“Staring is Rude Fox.” </p><p>He looked away from the large crack that ran from the top of the large monster's skull to his neck. He wanted to ask, but knew he shouldn’t. The hood was pulled back up as the comforting embrace ended. The smaller wiped the tears away from his brother's eyes with a soft smile that he wasn’t going to mention. He stepped away from the wall clearing his throat to get the siblings attention once more. This time they both looked. </p><p>“Now that you know everything pal.. Believe I am who I say I am?” </p><p>Sans nodded and crossed his arms over his chest while his brother laid his head against his small shoulder while he kept his gaze on his other self. </p><p>“But I’m not going to call you Papyrus! So, I'll just keep calling you Fox.” </p><p>The smaller skeleton smirked like he had won this somehow? Fox sighed heavily shaking his head a bit. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to be able to keep his cool for much longer with a bratty Sans around. </p><p>“Fine. I won't call you Sans. It would also be weird to call your brother papyrus.. So, everyone is getting a new name. I can’t be the only one.”</p><p>Fox arms crossed over his chest while he spoke in a deeper tone to sound more serious. The Sans growled at him like he was challenging him to fight over who the dominate one was going to be here, but he clicked his tongue as he looked away. </p><p>“You’re right about that one thing. It would be awful to hear those names come out of your mouth. So, you can call my brother Hound like I do when we aren’t in this house, and you can call me Lord.” </p><p>He smirked happily with the name he demanded to be called. Fox raised a brow bone before he scoffed. </p><p>“You wish. I won't call you something so stupid. I'll just think of one for you..”</p><p>Sans quickly looked back at Fox when he heard that the name, he demanded everyone under him to call him was stupid to such a peasant! He went step closer to the monster but his brother put his hand on his arm. He just let out a growl that was louder than before. It didn’t seem to faze the stranger much as he stood there staring at the two brothers quietly. A smirk slowly came to his face a few minutes later. </p><p>“Shackle.” </p><p>Fox seemed pleased with the name, but of course the Sans wasn’t. </p><p>“What kind of fucking name is that! It's awful! You WILL call me Lord like every other peasant here does!” </p><p>The orange skeleton shook his head while letting out a chuckle. He knew that was going to be the small skeletons answer. </p><p>“Nyehehe.. I won't listen to a brat like you. Your name for me is going to be Shackle. Get over it.” </p><p>His tone got deeper while he narrowed his sockets at the newly named Shackle. He took a quick step towards fox, knocking Hound off his shoulder. Instead of starting something, he stormed out of the house. Right before the door was slammed shut, Shackle growled out that Fox was to not leave the house until he said so. This made Fox roll his eye lights before his attention turned back to Hound who was now standing close to him. </p><p>“Nyeh.. Heh, T-then there was two.”</p><p>Now that the taller was closer and he actually got a good look at the huge monster, he noticed a few more things he was wearing. A black collar with red spikes, he really was a dog shackled to his master. He also saw the scar that ran over his left socket and his right gold fang up to his socket. He wondered how that happened but looked down to see the black pants that had the same orangish red color as his hood fluffy, running down the sides of his legs. A pair of red sneakers also like his own. They weren't too different after all; well the personalities were pretty different. </p><p>Hound leaned over the guest and narrowed his eyes more than his normal tired half lidded look. In a deep, low tone Fox didn’t know the monster could make came words of warning. </p><p>“Yah may be a guest in our home now, but if yah do anything ta endanger me or my brother. I'll turn yah to dust faster than yah can dodge. Understand me?” </p><p>Fox just slowly nodded his understanding of the threat he knew would actually happen if he stepped out of place in this new world. Hound stood back up before slumped over in a more submissive stance. A soft smile came to his face lighting the mood a bit. </p><p>“Glad we understand each other better Fox.. Welcome to our version of the Underground. It’s a lot more hostile here, It’s Kill or Be Killed here after all..” </p><p>Fox took a slow step back while his orange eye lights dimmed and shrunk to pin pricks in his void like sockets. So, it wasn’t just Shackle. All monsters were out for each other here. He stepped back again hitting the wall he was just leaning against. He slid down it as fear over took him. His brother flooded his thoughts quickly. What if he was here? What if he had already been dusted?! His overly kind brother wouldn’t last a minute here! Hound just stared at fox with pure confusion. </p><p>“F-fox Are... Yah alright? Yah don’t look ta good... Did... Did I say something wrong?” </p><p>The fluffy dog moved down to his knees to be closer to the panicking skeleton. He reached a shaking hand out slowly to touch the soft fabric that covered fox’s knee. A moment later orange tears started to pour from the empty sockets of the shaking Fox. Hound started to panic too! He didn’t know what to do or what was happening with the other monster!</p><p>“Oh no... I s-said something b-bad, didn’t I?”</p><p>Hound moved his hand to cup Fox’s cheek instead to try and soothe the sobbing monster more. The touch made Fox tense up. A hand slowly moved up to be placed over Hound’s larger one. His sockets stayed empty which made poor Hound start to worry more about the other. A moment later a faint voice came from the once still monster. </p><p>“Kill me. Now. I.... can’t live without him...” </p><p>Hound froze up at the soft pain filled words spoken to him. He did just threaten Fox, is that what happened? Did he scare him to badly?! Hound quickly scooped up the slightly smaller skeleton before moving to sit on the plush couch with him in his lap. Fox seemed to just be limp in his arms, this made Hound panic more now. He broke him! Oh no! He got up slowly and set Fox in the place he had just been sitting gently. </p><p>“I-I’m gonna go get M’lord.. H-he will know what ta do!”</p><p>Hound went to go walk out the front door but stopped just before grabbing the knob. His eye lights moved back onto the silently, crying skeleton on the couch. He used a short cut to the room upstairs. He then grabbed a fluffy blanket from a shelf in said room. Another short cut to be next to the couch. He draped the blanket over Fox, kind of tucking him into the soft couch cushions. Then with a nod, he walked back over to the door and opened it. The large monster stepped out onto the small porch before shutting the door carefully behind himself. </p><p>Hound really hoped that leaving Fox alone would help him calm down a bit. He really needed to find Shackle quickly. A shaky breath left him as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. A long boney finger pulled a small white stick out of the package to be placed between his teeth. Then after a spark of a lighter he took a deep inhale of the cig. He held it in for a moment then blew out the dark orange smoke from behind his sharp teeth and nose hole. This calmed his shaking self before he set out to find the small skeleton somewhere in Snowdin. </p><p>After checking Muffet’s and The Inn that was run by the scared-up Dogamy and his wife Dogaressa, he decided to go look down the way that lead to the ruins. Hound really should have checked here first, but wanted to buy something to help calm his nerves more from Muffet. He flicked the cig into the snow replacing it with the slightly larger rolled joint. He continued on his way while lighting the end and taking a slow deep inhale. He held it in longer then he did the tabaco hit. He pulled to joint from his teeth while slowly blew out the dark orange smoke once again. His foot moved up so he could put the blunt out on the bottom of his shoe. He then hid the rest of it in his inner hoodie pocket. Shackle didn’t need to know he was smoking again. Now with a calmer and clearer head he searched each puzzle that was laid out for a human child who hadn't come this way for a month now. </p><p>On the last puzzle he saw his brother sitting in the snow messing with some wires. He slowly walked up behind him but before he got all the way there, Shackle sighed and turned to glare at him hard. </p><p>“What do you want bitch, Im busy.” </p><p>The tall skeleton started to mess with the draw string on his hoodie while he looked everywhere but at his brother. </p><p>“I... think.... I broke... Fox?”</p><p>When he was done talking the small skeleton looked at him like he was stupid. Whatever he had been messing with, he set down before standing up to face the dog like skelly. He put his hands on his hips giving a hard huff. </p><p>“How in the hell did you ‘Break’ that asshole!? I would like to know so I can do it too!” </p><p>He looked pretty smug now since he might have found a way to make that peasant pay for what he said earlier. Hound was a bit hesitant to say but he promised to tell his brother everything now. </p><p>“I threatened him... Then told him how its Kill or be Killed here... And then that’s when he got this horrified look on his face. He dropped and just started to cry and wouldn’t stop. I-I think I scared him too much M’lord..”</p><p>The fretting monster stared at his brother with a pleading look but it only made Shackle laugh at him like he had just told a really good joke. </p><p>“I-its.. Not funny M’lord.. We.. Need to help him..” </p><p>Shackle kept laughing while he started to walk the way Hound had just come from. The taller skeleton followed after him panicking that his brother might just make this situation worse. They walked up the path, past the bunny’s post and back into Snowdin. Shackle had stopped laughing by the time they had reached the bunny. He put on his serious look so no one would think of challenging him or his brother while they walked through town. The only reason monsters left Hound alone while he walked by himself was the collar around his neck. Everyone knew the weak monster belonged to Shackle and didn’t want his wrath to rain down on them for touching him. </p><p>Finally, they made it home. Shackle slammed the front door open and looked around the living room for the broken Fox that was supposed to be on the couch. Hound had shut the door softly behind them when he too turned to an empty room. They looked at each other for a moment, then back at the blanket that was now on the floor by the couch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you Enjoyed it. More to come soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>